Here Without You
by Bianca B. Malfoy
Summary: Songfic baseada na música Here Without You, do 3 Doors Down. Ron se vê desesperado agora que está sem Hermione. Pósguerra.


**N/A: **Gostaria de agradecer à Julie que betou essa songfic pra mim e também à Beta e à Fephe que leram antecipadamente para me ajudar. Obrigada meninas!

--:--

Era o final da guerra. Voldemort finalmente havia caído e o mundo mágico agora tentava esquecer o terror que passara nos últimos anos. Os trouxas e nascidos-trouxas podiam agora descansar em paz. Muitos lutaram bravamente contra o Lorde das Trevas. Houve muitas mortes. Harry Potter cumpriu seu dever; abriu mão de sua vida para salvar os que amava e devolver ao mundo a paz. E Hermione Granger fez o mesmo.

**A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw**

**your pretty face**

**A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can**

**look at this the same**

**But all the miles had separate**

**They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face**

Ron fora amigo de Harry e Hermione por sete anos. Sentia muito a falta deles, pois foram seus únicos amigos. Mas Hermione era especial; ele sabia que ela era diferente. Já fazia quase um ano que se fora e ele ainda não tinha aceitado a idéia de passar uma vida inteira sem ela. Se arrependia de não ter dito nada antes, de ter mantido preso aquele sentimento por todo esse tempo. Mas ele sabia que ela sentia o mesmo.

**I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight it's only you and me**

Olhava suas fotos. Via o sorriso dela, lindo como sempre. Sentia falta dela. Doía demais saber que nunca iria beijar aqueles lábios novamente. Doía demais aceitar que ela não iria estar mais ali pra ajudá-lo sempre que precisasse. Doía demais entender que ela se fora.

**The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say**

**hello**

**I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go**

Pensava que nunca iria encontrar outra garota como ela. Lembrou-se de como ela gostava de implicar com ele, e ele admitia que também adorava vê-la irritada. Ficava admirado com a inteligência dela e sabia que era uma bruxa excepcional. Sentia falta dela. Sentia falta de como ela reclamava de tudo que ele fazia. Como ela gostava de ajudar os outros. Lembrou-se de quando ela pegava em sua mão quando sentia medo. De como ela o abraçava quando estava triste.

**I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight girl it's only you and me**

Não conseguia dormir direito. Quando dormia não queria acordar, pois ela sempre aparecia nos seus sonhos. Passou pela sua mente o Baile de Inverno, no quarto ano. Como ela estava linda! Sentia não ter a convidado antes. Queria ter dançado com ela, mesmo não sabendo dançar. Queria ter a abraçado, mesmo com a escola inteira olhando. Arrependia-se de tudo que não fizera. Torturava-se por ter a deixado ir sem ao menos lhe falar tudo que sentia. Queria voltar no tempo, queria ter ido em seu lugar.

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go **

**it gets hard but it won't take away my love**

**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**

**it gets hard but it won't take away my love**

Uma vida sem ela não era uma vida. Era simplesmente existir. Ele passou a adolescência inteira imaginando como seria o dia em que ele finalmente iria poder dizer a ela tudo que queria.

Imaginava-se casando com ela. Via a si próprio sentado com ela à beira do lago da escola. O dia em que ela disse tudo sem ao menos abrir a boca. Ela simplesmente o beijou, e nesse dia ele entendeu que o sentimento era mútuo. Mas não falou. Tinha medo.

**I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight girl it's only you and me**

Era o fim. Ele agora teria que passar a vida inteira sem ela. Seu coração estava apertado. Estava o sufocando. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Sabia que não iria agüentar ficar ali sem fazer nada. Saiu do quarto onde estava trancafiado há dias. Desceu até a cozinha e abriu a gaveta. Era isso. Seu coração mandava, e ele não podia mandar no seu coração. Estava desesperado. Sentiu a lâmina atravessar seu peito. Caiu no chão. Não via mais as coisas claramente. Fechou os olhos.

**I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams**

**but tonight girl it's only you and me**

Faltava pouco. Já sentia a vida saindo de seu corpo. Estava frio. Ele não quis abrir os olhos, mesmo sabendo que não iria se arrepender. Não tentou se mexer, não tentou falar. Ficou imóvel deitado no chão. Sentia algo molhando suas mãos. A dor era imensa. Sentia que estava perdendo a consciência. Mas o pensamento de ver Hermione não saía de sua mente. Percebeu que não conseguia controlar seu corpo. Sabia que estava acabando.

E de repente, a dor parou. A última coisa que fez foi pôr um sorriso nos lábios. Ia rever Hermione.


End file.
